Tomb Raider: You're Gone
by Sharon Dawson
Summary: With you gone, there were two things that I was certain about: one, I would never be able to stand those nightmares anymore and two, I'm never going to find anyone to replace what you are in my life. Amanda Evert, I love you. I should have told you when I had the chance, but now you're dead.


**Tomb Raider: You're Gone**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Tomb Raider - You're Gone - Prologue **

My eyes were intolerably dried off by the time I surfaced the air, despite that I had been swimming in the tomb filled with rushing water for more than an hour. My brown eyes were filled with fatigue when I stared down at my reflection off the water, wishing as that my stare would magically pull Amanda out of the water below. Damn those shoes. Why did she have to get stuck? Why did we even attend this stupid expedition? "Amanda, you're so stubborn." I slammed my fists on the ground, and gritted my teeth. I could feel the aching and soreness whenever I blinked but that was nothing compared to the one inside my heart.

It's like the same feeling when I lost my own mother, the feeling was very familiar. The guilt of touching that stone dias in the first place, and the fault of not trying my best to help Amanda get out of the tomb. And the same empty feeling whenever I thought of my own mother, and the same one I'm feeling right now. The feeling of losing your own best friend, and the very one you're in love with.

I lifted myself up by the help of the stoned wall concrete pillar beside me, and released a shaky breath. "Lara Croft!" The world seemed to shock me the moment shots were fired, and I fell backwards, trying to avoid more bullets. The cold waters drained my energy too much I couldn't even properly lift myself up, but I fought. I knee-d one of them in their weakest spot, and quickly ducked to avoid more ammunition.

I dodged them of course, swinging from side to side whilst forcing myself not to worry about the life of the very woman I was in love with drowning under ground. My hands grabbed for a rock and chunk it over at the man straight at his lower region, and dodge behind some rocks. I pressed myself against it before rolling closer to the shining metal gun a few feet away. I picked the rifle gun off one of them and was able to knock some out, and so far she was shoved off my mind till I lost ammo.

The ones I killed were too far away for me to get some more, and that didn't help me. Memories flashed through me and I envisioned them to have Amanda accidentally knowing out a case of bullets one day and we were told to get off the store. We shared a good laugh and Amanda ended up shooting a dart at the clerk's ass. But then the mistaking pain in my chest throbbed as I froze up and tears clouded up my vision. To me that was a bad mistake of course because the moment I lifted my hand to wipe them away, a bullet strayed through my shoulder and I fell backwards.

Painfully, the back of my head met with cold hard floor and I grunted at the pain. The stung on my chest was starting to get to me. A low deep chuckle penetrated my ears, and I cringed as he pointed his gun at me. The moment, I feel very weak. Powerless and I'm not one to regret it, but I do regret because normally I would have chopped his face into half but I couldn't handle it.

Everything. "Amanda." I pinched my eyelids together and waited for the attack. What was the use of living, if the one person who mean everything to you was dead? Amanda Evert was finally gone, dead under five piles of ground plus concrete, childhood friend and my first ever was gone. But then the bow, that piece of memory hit me.

_I felt my hands thrashing the floor, the cold wind enveloping me as my feet kicked the blankets away, and there was a strangled, worried voice._

_"Lara?" She wrapped her arms around me._

_"Amanda." Her name came out in a strained voice from my lips. Her stiff hands went for my shoulders, turning me around and she gently laid my head on her chest. This was one of the reasons, I loved her for. She understood me, and she comforted me since we first met when we were still children. _

_"You're having those nightmares, again." I nodded, her voice vibrating on my head. _

_"I'll promise to be here for you, even when I'm not around." She lifted my head up and gave me a sincere smile, her gothic stare making me burn with heat or more likely my cheeks. At that moment, all I wanted to do was smash my lips against her and tell her I love her but I couldn't._

_We were going to start an exhibition in the tombs tomorrow, and I didn't want anything to change if she won't return my feelings back, so even if it was that really tempting, I didn't and kept silent._

_"You gotta promise me one thing too, Lara."_

_"What's that?"_

_"You need to make a promise to me that, even when I'm not around, don't ever lose hope and give in to those nightmares of you. And promise me to also find a tomb with lots of filthy riches, and give them all. You already have three mansions and you don't need them." Her laugh was beautiful, making me smile. "I promise and I love you, Amanda." _

_She nodded, kissing my head. "I love you too, Lara." _If I only had told her the real meaning behind those words last night, then I might be less depressed right now. Even at a time like this, I was completely useless. I took matters at hand importantly, and gripped my chest. No, I can't die. Not right now, I made that promise and I won't break it out right now. My real gun gleamed in the distance and I gritted my teeth, I had one option. I kicked my feet and he stumbled backwards, I grabbed the gun and made it quick.

He fell to the ground, clutching the side of his head before life faded away from him.

My real aim was the heart but I knew that I couldn't really shoot properly in this state, so I went for the head despite my dislike for putting a bullet through people's head. A sigh of relief escaped me and my head met with the cold ground, that was soaked by the water that my clothes had consumed. My head was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Amanda." A tear glittered down my cheek as my teeth gnashed together. My eyes stared at the sky that ironically started to pour rain and I laughed at how ironic it was. Mother nature really loves playing with the likes of us, humans. _With you gone, there was two things that I was certain about: one, I would never be able to stand those nightmares anymore and two, I'm never going to find anyone to replace what you are in my life. Amanda Evert, I love you. I should have told you when I had the chance, but now you're dead. _

* * *

I'm going to make a sequel for this, hopingly, I might be able to either do everything in another one-shot or do the whole game series. You people should probably help me out with this project if you want to see more Amanda and Lara action. They're my top pairing in this series, (truthfully) because there ain't anyone I can see with Lara and vice versa for Amanda as well. Stay tune and wait for the sequel..


End file.
